powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DeathReaperX/Return of the Demon King
Note: This story features Argost & Lilith and Dark Crusaders 'Story' In the Reaper’s graveyard, there were 5 heroes, who were fighting a witch. This witch isn’t an ordinary witch, she’s a demon witch! The demon witch is known as Lilith. Lilith’s origins are unknown but it’s been rumored that she was a creation of the Demon King Argost before he was killed. Lilith is battling the 5 heroes known as Dagger, Ninjato, Neco, Laentina, and Fang. Dagger is the last dragon and descendant of the Great Dragon King (Dragonov), Ninjato is the Egyptian prince, Neco is a student of Mage’s Death Necromancy, Laentina is princess of the vampires, and Fang is the strongest of all werewolves. The team represents unity of all the species on Hollow Earth. The heroes were fighting Lilith because she tried to take an ancient artifact known as the Demonicalibur. The Demonicalibur was the sword Argost had wield in battle. Argost’s defeat lied at the hands of Dragonov, who hid the Demonicalibur deep in Reaper’s Grave. “You fools deny the inevitable,” Lilith said. Lilith then says “I will get the Demonicalibur and unleash havoc on this world.” “Not on our watch ma’am,” Dagger replied. “You always had evil intentions since the beginning,” Ninjato said. “We all know you’re a creation of the Demon King. If you’re planning on releasing him then you got another thing coming, witch!” Ninjato said as he swings his Egyptian key sword at Lilith and shouts, “Egyptian Force – Inferno!” His sword shot large amounts of fire as it were a solar flare. Lilith tried blocking the attack with her force field but Neco casted Defense Break, which stopped Lilith from using her force field, causing Lilith to get hit by the flame. Fang then comes in and shouts “Lycan Strike,” which shoots an energy blast of his claws toward Lilith. Laentina and Dagger dash in and did Gatling Vortex, which causes both of them to circle around Lilith like a tornado and hit her with their claws repeatedly. Lilith was injured badly from their attacks. Half of her face was torn off, her dark pink flesh with dark indigo blood linking out of her head, and her whole body was burnt. Lilith already knew that she needed to retreat, so she did Banshee Screech, which caused the heroes to hear such loud sounds. When the heroes were stunned by the Banshee Screech, Lilith opened a portal and escaped. “Well Thrash is going to be angry at us,” Ninjato said. “Won’t matter since Lilith didn’t get the Demonicalibur,” Fang commented. “Our mission was to bring Lilith to custody too, so it does matter Fang,” Laentina commented. “You guys, calm down. We didn’t complete our mission as a team and that’s that,” Dagger commented, “We’ll just have to keep training so we won’t fail next time, alright?” Dagger commented. “Alright,” everyone else said. “It’s about time we get going and tell Thrash and the council about the bad news,” Neco said. Neco creates a purple barrier that soon forms into a bubble around everyone. The purple bubble raises them off the ground and then flies out of the old broken graveyard in a blink of an eye. The purple bubble then flies past a vast region of forests full of ghosts and up to the point where they can see the black ice and black clouds of Hollow Sanctuary. The purple bubble lowers down to the ground until they reach the center of the city where the black Mansion is. As the heroes arrived at Hollow Sanctuary, Thrash and the council were already waiting them. “We have important matters to discuss heroes,” Thrash said. “Not really. We already stopped Lilith from taking the Demonicalibur,” Fang replied. “Yeah she won’t be coming back for a long time,” Ninjato commented. “Did y’all even check to see if the Demonicalibur was gone,” Thrash asked. “There was no need to check it. We saw Lilith retreat through a portal when we had overpower her,” Dagger replied. “All of you are so naïve. The darkness of the orb grew even greater since your absence,” Thrash said. “Wait, are you saying that…...” said Laentina. “That the Demon King is going to return,” Ninjato added. “Yes the Demon King Argost is going to return due to your foolishness. He will most likely return tonight, when Lilith releases him,” Thrash said. “General, send word out to all of the nations of Hollow Earth that Argost’s return is inevitable. Tell them to be on guard and to ready their forces,” Thrash said. The General replied “Yes sir!” The General then goes to the magic chamber down the hall and uses the blue shiny orbs to communicate with the other kingdoms. “As the General is doing that, we will be readying up our forces,” Thrash said. Dagger asked, “How are we going to find Lilith?” “You will find her at Dead Man’s Forest,” Thrash replied. Ninjato asked with suspicion, “How do you know about that Thrash?” “There is an old legend that Dead Man’s Forest use to be the Demon King’s fortress,” Thrash replied. The whole team looked at Thrash in disbelief. Fang commented, “You do realize that information would’ve been helpful on our mission, right?” “Yeah we could’ve stopped her before we came here,” Neco said. “This is why you shouldn’t be the leader of Hollow Federation,” Laentina commented. “I have my reasons for not sharing information with anyone,” Thrash said. “Now is not the time to go against each other,” Dagger commented. “We will deal this later after we deal with Lilith and “Argost,”” Dagger added. While the Hollow Federation was preparing for war, Lilith was still healing. Her face grew back but her body was still slightly burnt. Lilith then opens her blue barrier. The item in the blue barrier turned out to be the Demonicalibur. It turns out Lilith’s Banshee Scream was an illusion to fool the heroes as she would take the Demonicalibur before going through her portal. “Those fools thought they won, but they’re wrong,” Lilith said. “It’s time to bring you back master.” Lilith starts casting indigo smoke and starts chanting “Demon King Argost is your name, bringing hell is your game, stealing souls is makes you bold, eternal torment is your goal!” The Demonicalibur raises up off the ground and unleashes a hellish fire. As it releases the hellish fire, it shakes the entire planet. Hollow Sanctuary felt its shake and half of their army were destroyed as a side effect. Hollow’s Sanctuary’s allies, Vampire Kingdom and Pyramid Kingdom, also felt its shake destroying most of their armies as well. Ninjato asked, “The Demonicalibur can’t be that powerful right?” “I’m afraid so Ninjato,” Dagger said. “This is not good most of armies are getting destroyed,” Thrash said. Thrash asked “What’s the status report General?” “Most of our allies’ forces have been destroyed, killing most of us, also it seems that they had turn to ghouls or zombies,” the General responded. “That’s a lot of zombies’ right there,” Neco said. “A lot of ghouls too,” Laentina added. “So people killed by the Demon King himself or his sword becomes ghouls or zombies, this explains why his whole army is like that,” Thrash said. “Heroes go right now, we’ll be defending the Sanctuary here right now,” Thrash said. “Alright then, let’s go team,” Dagger said. Neco’s pink bubble surrounds the heroes, flies up and dashes out of Hollow Sanctuary. “This power is so magnificent,” Lilith commented. The sword turns the sky dark purple and shoots red lightning across the world. A skeleton starts rising out of the ground. The head represented that of a bull but the rest of the skeleton represented that of a human. The fingers and nails represented that of a black panther. Lilith becomes startled by the growl the beast makes. The beast asked “Who dares to disturb me?” “Master it’s me Lilith, your humble servant,” Lilith responds. The beast starts forming purple hooded robe around him. The beast grabs Lilith’s face and smashes her head to the ground, “You left me to die and now I will take your soul!” “But master I had no choice but to,” Lilith responded. “Dragonov was too powerful for you and I, not to mention his army was their too,” she said. “If I didn’t surrender, I would’ve been killed and you wouldn’t had return at all master,” she said. The beast tightens his grip on Lilith’s head and growls “You will be punished later for this but now I will need your assistance against Hollow Earth’s forces.” The beast then let’s go of Lilith and reveals his true identity “I am the Demon King Argost!” Arogst asked, “What became of the Dragon King Dragonov?” “It’s been a thousand years after your battle with him, he is long dead and so are the other dragon’s but there is only 1 dragon left and he is a descendant of Dragonov, known as Dagger,” Lilith said. “I shall kill his descendant for revenge,” Argost said. “Master do not underestimate him, he has a team and some unknown power I’ve been sensing from him,” Argost grabs Lilith by the throat and says, “You dare speak to me like that!” Lilith hardly spoke, “Master it feels like Dagger has the presence of the Demon King in him.” Argost lets go of her and says “There’s no doubt about it, Dagger is the reincarnation of Dragonov himself.” Lilith asked, “What do we do now without an army, sir?” Argost laughs and replies, “The people killed by my sword are the army, they become ghouls and zombies, also if those ghouls or zombies even touch a single creature they too would become my army.” “Also if they are destroyed they will spawn a new body right away or even form back,” Argost said. Argost pulls his sword toward his hand and changes it into a staff with 3 spikes, each having a skull on it. “Nice upgrade, sir,” Lilith commented as she shocked by the transformation. Neco asked, “What will we do when we face the Demon King guys?” “Ladies you will be fighting Lilith and us guys will fight Argost himself,” Ninjato replied. “Well Dagger I wanted you to know that I,” Laentina said. Dagger grabs her hand and says “I I love you too Laetina but now is not the time to get emotional.” “About time you two admitted it, you guys were taking forever,” Fang said. Laentina replies, “Oh shut up Fang.” Everyone then laughs. “Ninjato and Fang we’ll have to try to find the Demon King’s weakness if we want to beat him,” Dagger said. “You gals will have to beat Lilith quickly in order to help us, since y’all already know her weakness,” Dagger said. “Will do,” everyone else said. Meanwhile, back at Hollow Sanctuary, Thrash and the defense were fading. “For an army of ghouls and zombies you guys sure are tough,” Thrash said. Thrash puts his hand out and shouts out “Hindu Barrier!” A large yellowish barrier forms around the mansion and protects the last of Hollow Sanctuary’s forces. The General asked, “Are you sure this will hold them off?” “It will hold them off long enough for us to ready the rest of our defenses, let’s go,” Thrash replied. “I sense Dragonov’s presence,” Argost said. “That purple ball is them, the heroes,” Lilith. “Things just got more interesting,” Argost said as he laughed. The purple ball then crashed in front of them sending Lilith back towards the trees. Argost wasn’t affected at all by the purple bubble’s pressure. “Your reign ends right here Demon loser,” Fang said. “You will be defeated once again Argost,” the heroes said. Argost chuckles and says, “Come you fools and prepare to meet your doom,” Ninjato pulls out his sword as he dashes toward Argost and before he could strike a white ghostly figure blocks his attack and pushes him back towards his team. Ninato asked, “What the heck was that?” “My ghost you fool,” Lilith said. “You better think twice before you want to strike my master,” she said. “Meet my army of ghost fools,” she said. “For Anubis’s descendant you sure are weak, boy,” Argost said. “Change of plans you guys, y’all will face Lilith and her army of ghost while I face Argost himself,” Dagger said. “Got it,” everyone else said. The heroes charge at their enemies. Argost charges away from his army and dashes into the woods luring Dagger while Ninjato, Laentina, Neco, and Fang fight Lilith and her ghost army. The heroes all do their signature attacks. Ninjato does Egyptian Force – Cryostone, turning some of the ghost into stones made of ice, Fang does Ultimate Growl, a giant yell that shoots an omnidirectional energy blast from his mouth that blows some of the ghost away, Laentina does Life Absorption, absorbing some of the ghost, and Neco’s attack, Necro Lightning (a barrage of black lightning), clashes with Lilith’s attack Demonic Hellfire (a barrage of purple fire), shaking the whole battlefield. Meanwhile Dagger is fighting Argost all alone. Dagger used Dragon Spike (similar to spiking a volleyball) and Argost wasn’t affected at all. Dagger then used his strongest attack, Ultimate Fire Ball (a ball of white fire in the form of a sun), and Argost stood unfazed by his attack whatsoever. Argost then punches Dagger in the stomach sending him past 30 trees, which interrupts the battle between the heroes and Lilith. Everyone on the battlefield stood still and was startled by the Demon King’s power. “I am disappointed with all you,” Argost said. “I’m resurrected to fight such complete trash who can’t even take a punch!” “It’s about time I end all of you embarrassments,” Argost said. Argost does Soul Stealer (absorbing souls) on the battlefield, trying to absorb everyone on the battlefield. Everyone on the battlefield is struggling to break out of Argost’s Soul Stealer. Lilith’s ghost army was absorbed and Lilith herself were about to be absorbed. Lilith asked, “Master, why are you doing this to me?” “You seem to have forgot about your punishment now did you, mwahahahahaha,” Argost laughed. As Lilith is about to be absorbed, she grabs Laentina, shocking the rest of the heroes. Both ladies ended up being absorbed. Dagger screams, “Laentina no!” “It’s time for my true transformation,” Argost said as he was transforming. Argost’s transformation shook the whole planet and crumbled some it into pieces. “This power is incredible,” Ninjato stated. Argost now stands with his new shiny platinum armor. He now stands with 2 swords, a spiky helmet and a cape. “Now you guys will know what true power is,” Argost said with a deeper growl voice. Dagger now angry that Laentina was absorbed, starts undergoing a transformation. His skin becomes black as the night sky and his eyes turn blue were as the Caribbean seas. “We meet again Demon King,” the Dragon King said. Argost commented “I knew you were the reincarnation of Dragonov, why hold back all that time?” “I wasn’t,” the Dragon King responded. Argost commented “Well Dragonov, you aren’t powerful enough to beat me so what will you do?” “You guys get near me right now,” the Dragon King said. The heroes get near the Dragon King and suddenly a blue tornado appears. The blue tornado sends shockwaves throughout the planet. The tectonic plates broke as a side effect. “Yes, show me your true power Dragonov,” The blue tornado disappears and shows knight. The knight has dark blue shiny army and a dragon’s head for his helmet. The Knight says, “Your time is up Argost, you cause no more pain and suffering to the people on this planet!” Argost thinks to himself, “That voice is the fusion of all them, it sounds familiar.” Argost says, “Wait you can’t be the….” “Dragon Master Knight,” they both said. Dragon Master Knight pulls out his sword and charges toward Argost. Both combatants exchange sword slices with each other. Each strike shakes the planet and gets stronger every time. After fighting for a while, Argost started to get annoyed as he wasn’t able to land a single strike on Dragon Master Knight. “What’s the matter Argost I thought you wanted a challenge,” Dragon Master Knight said. “I’ll show you fool,” Argost replied. Argost fly in space in 3 seconds and prepared his for ultimate attack. Dragon Master Knight also prepares for his ultimate attack. Argost yells, “Demonic Strike!” Dragon Master Knight then yells “Dragon’s Fury!” Both send a giant sword slash toward each other. Argost attack failed as Dragon’s Fury absorbed his attack and went towards him. Argost then gets covered by the sword slash and screams “NO!” As Argost disappears, so does his army around the world. The kingdoms shout victorious. Dragon Master Knight then does Life Shroud (bringing someone back to life) bringing back Laentina. Dragon Master Knight splits back into the 4 heroes. Daggers hold her and ask “Laentina are you alright?” Laentina wakes up and smiles. “Wow you guys saved my life,” Laentina said. Dagger says “I don’t want to lose you again.” Laentina then kisses him and the others smiled and clapped in joy. A week later after the war, Thrash walks into a dark alley in Hollow Sanctuary and meets an unknown figure. “You did a very good job, lady,” Thrash said. The lady speaks “My clone is very good at carrying out my task.” “Now it’s time for phase two, friend,” Thrash said. The unknown woman walks out of the dark ally and smiles. That lady turned out to be Lilith! Category:Blog posts